masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kelly Chambers
Yeoman Chambers In game, as seen in the Gamespot video, she's labelled as Yeoman Chambers. In keeping with naming of people like Ahern and Hackett, should the title be changed to Yeoman Chambers? Also, should we consider adding her to 'Allies' on the Characters page? She's obviously a prominent member of the crew, and a potential love interest, so she probably has a role of similar size to Joker. Or should we wait for an image at least? :Yeah, we need to wait for some more info to make calls like that. SpartHawg948 02:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::She's called Yeoman Chambers until you talk to her, when she becomes Kelly Chambers (I think)--Marshmallow2166 21:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) current images Has Bioware released anything on any media that shows what Kelly Chambers looks like? 22:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Not that I've seen, no. SpartHawg948 23:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Finally, an image. Cute. :P Matt 2108 01:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) She reminds me of Meryl from MGS4. I'm a little underwhelmed, personally. Wasn't sure what I was expecting but I'm sure that I was expecting too much. Suppose that's what I get for buying into all the hype. :P Derint 00:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) romance? i dont think she is a potential love interest. just a little bit of flirting and dinner. oh and the fact that she gets liquified easily is probably a hint. can anyone prove me wrong? 03:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :She will go to the captain's cabin in a skimpy outfit, tease dance, lap dance and cuddle in bed (regardless of Shepard's sex), but that's it. -- 16:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :: dammit now you have me interested. what are the triggers for those events? 11:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I believe we should add a line stating the fact that she merely dances and cuddles. That would give Wiki viewers an understanding of why "romancing" her does not unlock the Paramour achievement. Shadowdragon00000 11:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Or, we could just state that romancing her does not unlock the Paramour achievement. Do you have proof that all she does is dance and cuddle? Because according to the video all Miranda does is unzip and partially remove her suit and sit on Shepard. Yet she still counts. And this message would seem to suggest more than just cuddling, would it not? SpartHawg948 11:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do have proof that all she does is dance in cuddle. I believe I sent a YouTube clip exploring all the options with Kelly to you just a few minutes ago. Mind you, when you romance a character, the screen pans dark and you take control of Shepard a few hours later, yet this does not occur with Kelly, you merely leave your cabin when you see fit. Also, the email she sends Shepard does not indicate anything other than she intends to wear an outfit that's not appropriate for work hours. Furthermore, there's very little in the relationship between Kelly and Shepard. I say this because of the fact that when you romance a character besides Kelly, the picture frame of your romance option from ME1 is laid face down. This does not occur with Kelly, thus indicating that Shepard has very little emotional ties with Kelly. :But again, that IS NOT CONCLUSIVE PROOF! If we just used video, then all Miranda does is sit on Shepard with her suit zipped down to her waist! She has been referred to as a romance option by an official source. The game does reflect that there is a romance there. The article notes that this does not give you the Paramour achievement. All this debate is over is about whether or not to arbitrarily label her as a "private exotic dancer" when there is not one shred of good hard proof to support this, certainly nothing overriding official sources. SpartHawg948 11:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The conclusive proof lies in the fact that the screen never pans to black to indicate sexual activity, which is the difference between romancing Miranda and "romancing" Kelly. So why not meet half way and state that she merely acts as a "dancer" and "cuddles with Shepard"?Shadowdragon00000 11:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Or, we could meet halfway and state she is a romance option (which is true, confirmed by BioWare sources) but that romancing her does not unlock the achievement (which is true, and which, btw, was not included in the article prior to this whole brouhaha, which is why this is a compromise). SpartHawg948 11:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The debate is not about whether or not Kelly is a romance option. The debate is about adding information to the Wiki page in regards the interaction options provided to the player when inviting Kelly up into Shepard's cabin. I never once disagreed with you about Kelly being a romance option, because frankly, that's nothing more than a matter of perspective. What is not a matter of perspective, however, are the game play elements introduced once your relationship with Kelly has progressed. Shadowdragon00000 11:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Very true. Do we know that, for the purposes of ME3, Kelly Chambers will not carry over as a romance character? We sure don't! The real issue here is that you want it acknowledged that romancing Kelly does not get the Paramour achievement (which I agree is valid, and added in myself!) but you further want to state that all that occurs between them is dancing and cuddling, which is speculation, and you want to call her a "dancer" or "private exotic dancer" which is a characterization that I don't think is valid, as it does tend to argue against her being a romance option. SpartHawg948 11:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you slow down and read my edits, you'll see that I'm suggesting to skip the comment about her being a "private exotic dancer". I'm suggesting to include the GAME PLAY OPTIONS PROVIDED TO THE PLAYER when inviting Kelly up to Shepard's cabin. It is NOT speculation when you have Kelly dance for, sit on, or cuddle with Shepard, it is fact. Notice how I'm NOT suggesting to update the page with anything that revolves around speculation? Shadowdragon00000 11:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Such as stating that she only dances and cuddles, when that is every bit as speculative as saying all Miranda does is pull her top down and sit on you? SpartHawg948 11:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Again, I'm not suggesting to say that she ONLY dances/sits on/cuddles. I'm suggesting to include INTERACTION OPTIONS. Shadowdragon00000 12:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :But, and I'm going by your own words here as you last articulated your position, "So why not meet half way and state that she merely acts as a "dancer" and "cuddles with Shepard"?" Hmmm... seems to my you wanted to say that she only dances/sits on/cuddles, unless there is another way to interpret "state that she merely acts as a "dancer" and "cuddles with Shepard". SpartHawg948 12:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Did you completely miss my last three edits about including factual interaction options and skipping speculation? If so, let me try for a fourth time. Oh dear Mr. SpartHawg948, may we update Kelly's page to include the interaction options available to the player when they "romance" Kelly? Shadowdragon00000 12:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Such as? I need to see some specifics, because again, the only thing you have articulated beyond vague "interaction options" is that she only dances and cuddles. And please mind the tone. I've tried to be nice and civil despite my growing agitation. I don't need to be condescended to for trying to do my job. SpartHawg948 12:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) My apologies. It's difficult to not direct comments in a condescending tone when it seems I'm being ignored. Anyway, how about this? -Once the player romances Kelly and invites her up into Shepard's cabin, there will be three interaction options available. When Kelly is invited to Shepard's cabin, she will be wearing an outfit not unlike the ones seen being worn by the dancers in Chora's den and Afterlife. The first interaction option is to have Kelly perform a series of dances. The second interaction option is to have Kelly sit on Shepard's lap with the two characters caressing each other. The third and final interaction option is to have Kelly and Shepard lay down together in bed, holding each other close with Shepard stroking Kelly's arm- Is that suitable? Shadowdragon00000 12:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :See! If you had simply produced that in the first place, I'd have had no problem with it! It's not speculative, it's not characterizing her as a dancer of any sort, it's specific and to the point, and I have no objections. It doesn't claim that the dancing and cuddling is all that happens, I honestly can't see anything to object to (and believe me, the mood I'm in after that I'm looking for things to object to). And best of all, it doesn't involve me being talked down to for doing nothing more than doing my job and upholding the site policy on speculation (seeing as how of the three admins, I'm pretty much the designated speculation-buster). Huzzah for civility! SpartHawg948 12:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. On a side note, it might give us enough of a text body to work with the picture of her being gooified without mucking up the page formatting.Shadowdragon00000 12:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Went ahead and made the edits and added some subject breaks. Please let me know if this is suitable. Shadowdragon00000 12:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) -i had Kelly go to characters quarters, but never got the option to have her dance/sit next/ or lay on the bed......hell i didnt even get a cut scene to the room iteself, she simply asked if I wanted dinner and then screen went black then we were done back at her station in the CIC.....was this a possible glitch? -Azazel2099 03:15 Feb 01 , 2010 :No, dinner is what you get before the final mission. After the final mission (..if Kelly survives) you get the message from her about calling her up to your cabin. -- 14:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) post-game if Thane dies Not sure how to address this in her article. But if Thane dies in the final mission and Kelly is recovered, alive and Sheppard returns to the Normandy after the credits an interesting discussion occurs; When Sheppard talks to Kelly under those conditions, she has a "perfect memory" moment exactly as Thane does. One can only speculate if that would play into Mass Effect 3 and what exactly is means (did Thane's soul jump into her body?). Thane lived in my game and she still had a "memory moment". Hrm, interesting. Wonder what it means then. TrackZero 17:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It's probably just showing how the traumatic memory has scarred her. Something like that would be a flashbulb memory in real life, so it probably does that to show how vividly she remembers it, especially so close to the event. So, it's meant to have the same effect as Thane's memories, but I'd believe that'd be it. Berychance 05:53, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Makes more sense than what I thought. When it happen on mine, I thought she was half Drell or something. ZuZu 13:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Her recollection of being trapped happens regardless of whether Thane is dead or alive by the end of the mission. As Berychance said, it's just the traumatic experience affecting how she remembers it and talks about it. I was reminded about Thane's own recollection when she did that, though. Maybe it does hold significance.Tecni 18:33, January 31, 2010 (UT It's established earlier in the game that Collector tech can make people's minds interact and overlap. Don't you remember the two guys who both remembered the same woman as their wife? So, Kelly spent some time on a Collector vessel... she must have picked up some of that somehow. Not sure how it ties in with Thane, since he wasn't trapped with her. 06:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe not through Thane, but any such fused memory could have caused her to have some sort of Thane-like overload. Maybe Lilith? DM Khalas 17:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Fish-feeding? I seem to recall one of the dev diaries noting that she can feed your fish. That make it into the game proper? - 08:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :She does at one point offer to feed your fish for you, but when you go to your quarters the feed the fish option is still there, so even though she had said she was going to do it, I kept feeding them myself, too. Better safe than sorry! SpartHawg948 08:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Any idea how to make her do that offer? - 10:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::You're in luck! I actually just had it come up again on my second playthrough. If you've been using some of the slightly flirtier responses with her, then sometime while doing the second round of recruiting (ie when you are recruiting Tali, Thane and Samara) she will say she'd like to get to know you better. You then have the option of inviting her to your quarters for dinner. After this, she will say that she noticed the fish tank, and is wondering if you would like for her to feed your fish. And that's it in a nutshell! SpartHawg948 10:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I never had my fish die after she offered to feed them. It's not at all conclusive, I lost one tank before that conversation and then none after Steviesteveo 00:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Voice actress Anyone know who her voice actress is? IMDB isn't any help. 01:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC)